Generally, three-dimensional (3D) object printing involves laying down successive filament layers on a build platform until an entire 3D object is created. For example, a polymer filament maybe extruded layer by layer onto a build platform by a 3D printer. FDM (Fused Deposition Modeling) is a 3D printing process were a thermoplastic is extruded to form the layers by which an object it produced. However, a common problem is that the 3D object does not adhere to the build platform during printing and will pop up off the build platform which may cause the object to fail. This issue limits how large a part can be manufactured using 3D printing techniques, such as in FDM, since the printing of large objects (e.g., having a footprint of 6-7 square inches) typically suffers from this problem.